My Son
by supergirl3684
Summary: Tony is hurt on the job and Gibbs reflects on his and Tony’s relationship. fatherson relationship WARNING: spanking of child in later chapters
1. All Clear

**MY SON**

**SUMMARY:** Tony is hurt on the job and Gibbs reflects on his and Tony's relationship.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own NCIS or CBS

**TO:** affleckfan08 for the wonderful idea!

**A/N:** I'm gonna try to update once a week but I'm not promising anything! This fic will be longer then usual so please bear with me!

Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony (Tony) DiNozzo, Timothy (Tim) McGee, and Ziva David pulled up to the house of a suspected terrorist. They had gotten the man's name from a Marine Lieutenant who was trying for leniency after killing a fellow officer.

The got out of the car and gathered around the trunk of the vehicle. Gibbs pulled out a rough draft map of the house and assigned positions. "Everyone clear on what they're doing?"

"Clear Boss," DiNozzo replied for the team after seeing the nods from Ziva and McGee.

Gibbs nodded at him and took off towards the house. Gibbs and Ziva snuck up to the front of the house and waited while Tony and McGee snuck around to the back. Tony motioned for McGee to stay slightly behind him while he took lead.

"We're in place boss," Tony whispered into his mike.

"On my mark then," Gibbs replied just as quietly.

In their spots each agent pulled out their gun and nodded at their partner indicating they were ready. Tony took a deep breath and waited for the order to be given. Ziva crouched ready to go in to the house they were surrounding. McGee pressed his ear piece in wanting to make sure he heard the command. Gibbs looked around one last time and spoke into the mike.

"3…2…1, EXACUTE"

From his position in the back Tony raised his arm, gun pointed, and waited while McGee kicked the door open. Tony crossed from the right side of the door to left room which was the kitchen. McGee went under Tony's arm and went left to right, entering the laundry room.

Both agents looked in every crevice and closet, making sure the man they were looking for wasn't hiding. They met back up in the little hallway and said to each other, "clear."

Further down the hall they once again crossed each other, this time Tony went left to right, while McGee went right to left. They once again met in the hallway and said to each other, "clear."

They started down the hall once again, going to meet up with their boss and Ziva. Neither noticed the hall closet door, still several yards away, open slowly. By the time they realized what was going on it was too late; a man managed to fire a gun, causing the two agents to duck. Both were unable to shoot back for fear of shooting each other or their two other teammates.

---------------------------------

At the front of the house Gibbs kicked in the door while Ziva crouched, pointed her gun and went from the left side of the door into the porch room on the right. Gibbs arms stretched over Ziva's head as he went from the right side of the door to the living room on the right.

They quickly cleared the side porch room and living room. Just as Tony and McGee had done, the two met up in the entrance way and said to one another, "clear."

They crossed each other once again and headed to the library and study. They had just finished clearing the two rooms when they heard the gun go off. With their guns clutched tighter in their hands they ran in the direction of the sound.

As they came to where Tony and McGee were they stopped; stunned in their tracks. On the floor lay Tony; beside him McGee knelt, putting pressure on Tony's stomach. Blood seeped through his fingers.

"He came out of no where," McGee explained to their boss. Gibbs shook his head and came out of his shock.

"Tony!" Gibbs yelled as he ran the last couple steps and knelt by the younger man's side.

"I-I didn't see him; I'm sorry boss." Tony grimaced. Tony fought the tears that were threatening to come out.

"Don't apologize DiNozzo." Gibbs said gruffly.

Tony turned his eyes to the paled younger man beside him. "I always knew you wanted to feel my abs probie." Tony smiled weakly at his joke.

"Shut up Tony," McGee choked out.

Tony managed another weak smile as Gibbs ruffled his hair. Gibbs hadn't needed to order Ziva to call for help, having heard her do so already. Tony reached for Gibb's hand, drawing the older man's attention.

"I'm tired…" Tony started. "Take care of them boss."

"You're gonna be fine DiNozzo." Gibbs said more like an order then anything.

"Got it Boss," Tony managed to cough.

"Helps coming," Gibbs reassured him.

Tony eyes fluttered, his grip lessened, and he lost consciousness. It seemed liked forever before help was finally able to get to them. Gibbs would realize later the he was in debt to the two paramedics who entered the house despite the fact that it had yet to be cleared.

The paramedics worked on Tony quickly. They knew they needed to get the agent to the hospital as soon as possible. One paramedic taped gauze on the wound while the other started an IV.

"Sir, are you riding with us?" The first paramedic asked.

Gibbs knew his first priority should be his duty as team leader but seeing his senior agents pale face and knowing how much Tony hated hospitals he nodded. He followed the paramedics out only vaguely aware of McGee calling for back up.

------------------------------------------------

By the time they pulled up the hospital Tony had regained consciousness. The doctors whisked Tony away, telling Gibbs to stay in the waiting room. Ten minutes later the doctor was back out.

"I'm Dr. Jacobs; are you Jethro Gibbs?"

"Yes; is DiNozzo ok?" Gibbs asked, trying not to sound as scared as he felt.

"Tony needs immediate surgery. The bullet nicked an artery and he's lost a lot of blood. As his emergency contact I need your approval." The doctor answered.

Gibbs signed the papers with no hesitation. "Can I see him before?"

The doctor shook his head, "He's already on his way to be prepared. We have no time."

Gibbs nodded his head and watched as the doctor took the papers back and made few notations.

"The surgery will take a couple hours. I'll have nurse show you to the surgery waiting room." Jacobs informed Gibbs.

----------------------

An hour later a nurse brought Gibbs a cup of coffee. Seeing the anxiety in his face she sat down reassured him. As she went to leave she asked one question, "How long have the two of you worked together?"

"Why do you ask?" Gibbs replied turning his steel graze on her.

"I have worked in the hospital all my life. I've seen boss' worry about their own before but I've never seen a boss as concerned as you." The nurse replied.

Gibbs looked up at her, tears uncharacteristically in his eyes. "He's my son…"

_TBC…_


	2. 1st FLASHBACK meeting Tony

**TO:** IUGREG for allowing me to talk to her about this fic and for answering my questions. I know you're not a discipline fic fan Hun, so thank you tons!!

**A/N: ** I wasn't gonna post till tomorrow but I thought I'd post today to say _HAPPY THANKSGIVING!_ I'll post part 3 a week from tomorrow!

**--- FLASHBACK ---**

Gibbs and his team leader, Mike Franks, walked up to the house; each giving an impressive whistle.

"If this is a house, then I live in a tool shed." Mike grumbled to his senior agent causing Gibbs to chuckle.

Mere seconds after ringing the bell a maid opened the door.

"Can I help you, sirs?" She asked. The two agents showed her their badges.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs; my boss Special Agent Franks. We need to talk to Mr. DiNozzo."

The maid ushered them into a side sitting room and left them there. Gibbs walked around the room, looking at the pictures and other knick knacks that lined the walls and shelves in the room. Mike stood in the middle of the room waiting for Mr. DiNozzo; neither man spoke.

It took Mr. DiNozzo five minutes before he went to the two agents. Introductions were quickly made and the three men sat.

"How can I help you?" Mr. DiNozzo asked Mike.

Gibbs sat back in his seat, watching the interviewee's body language. He was looking for obvious signs of lying or obstruction. He wrote in his notebook though he didn't write a lot.

"We're investigating the death of a Marine Gunnery Sergeant; your name was in his address book." Mike answered, his eyes never leaving the other man's.

"What was his name?" DiNozzo wondered.

Mike tilted his head towards the younger agent. Gibbs looked at him quickly before turning his gaze to the other man's. "Gunnery Sergeant Ryan Clawson," Gibbs answered.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but the name doesn't seem familiar," came the reply.

Mike held out a hand to Gibbs who promptly handed him a picture. "Maybe this will help." Mike suggested as he handed the picture over to DiNozzo.

The three men were interrupted when a boy, no older then eight, burst into the room. He stopped in his tracks as his father glared at him. The boy opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it; he stood up stick straight and paled. Another boy, around sixteen, came in behind him and gave the men a quick panicked smile. He turned to DiNozzo.

"I'm sorry sir; I didn't mean to chase him in." The older boy said, his eyes never leaving the man he was speaking to.

"He's responsible for himself; right Anthony?" DiNozzo asked sternly.

"Yes, sir; I'm sorry father, I didn't mean to interrupt you." The younger boy said, his eyes cast on the floor.

"Show some manners boy," DiNozzo spat as he motioned to the two agents.

The two boys flinched and Gibbs noticed that the older laid a comforting hand on the younger boys shoulder. The walked over to the two agents who sat forward.

"It's nice to meet you sir, I'm William," the older boy introduced himself.

"I'm Anthony DiNozzo Junior," the younger boy added.

"Agent Franks," Mike pointed to himself. "Agent Gibbs," Mike pointed to his agent.

The two boys shook their hands and then walked back to their spot. Anthony seemed to be trying to hide into William. They stood waiting for instructions.

Gibbs and Mike sat, decidedly uncomfortable with the situation. They could tell something wasn't right. Gibbs had to fight back the feeling of wanting to get between the boys and the man they were interviewing.

"Get washed up Anthony; supper will be ready shortly. William, I'm sure your grandmother could use some help getting supper on the table." DiNozzo's words were bitter.

"Yes, Father," was Anthony's reply while William answered with, "Yes, sir." The two backed out of the room quickly.

Mr. DiNozzo turned to the two agents. "I don't know him," he said, handing back the picture to Mike. "Do you have any more questions?"

Both NCIS agents did but Mike could tell that his senior agent was having a hard time keeping his temper and check. He knew that he had to get Gibbs out of the house. Mike stood and motioned for Gibbs to do the same after realizing that Gibbs hadn't stood up when he had.

"That's all we have for now sir," Mike replied stiffly.

"I think you know your way out? I must see to my son," DiNozzo replied just as stiffly.

Mr. DiNozzo walked out of room, missing the menacing steps that Gibbs had started to take.

"That's enough Probie," Mike warned, putting a hand on Gibbs arm to stop him.

Gibbs wasn't given a chance to reply because Mike had started to leave the room quickly. He widened his steps to keep up. The two men quickly left the house for different reasons. Gibbs was in a hurry because he knew his boss would be angry if he didn't keep up and Mike was in a hurry because he didn't want his senior agent to be charged with assault.

-------------------------------------------

As they pulled up to the military base where they were both staying and working Gibbs turned to his boss. "He was lying Mike."

"Ya think Probie," Mike snapped. He stormed into a conference room and slammed the door shut behind Gibbs. "We do NOT get in the middle of family disputes! Don't think I didn't notice you were ready to slug the bastard." Mike stopped Gibbs protest with his words.

"Emotions don't belong in the office! Get your act together before I send you back to headquarters and bring in an actual probie to do your work. You got me?" Mike snapped.

"Loud and clear boss," Gibbs replied tensing for the head slap that came two seconds later.

"I want everything you can get on DiNozzo and the other three dead marines. I want to know if they had any contact with the man." Mike threw over his shoulder as he was leaving.

Gibbs rubbed his head and did as he was told. He worked for over four hours when it all clicked.

"I got it boss!" he yelled to Mike.

"Show me," Mike demanded.

Gibbs handed over the paperwork he had. "The other three Marines all had accounts at DiNozzo's bank but under fake names. There was never more then five thousand dollars in the accounts and it seems like they all died within a week of closing their accounts."

"But why," Mike mused out loud.

"Who knows boss; maybe they closed the accounts because they grew a conscious or maybe the people just got tired of them." Gibbs suggested.

"I don't know either Agent Gibbs but I want you to find out. Get as much info as you can. If DiNozzo's behind this then I want to nail the bastard." Mikes words came out like venom.

"On it boss," Gibbs threw over his shoulder, already on his way to do some more investigating.

_TBC…_


	3. Barely Living

"Jethro, the doctor's coming," Doctor Donald (Ducky) Mallard drew Gibbs out of his memories.

Gibbs stood up and looked at his friend. Ducky could see the fear in the younger man's eyes. "He'll be alright Jethro. Our Anthony's a fighter."

"I know Duck it's just…" Gibbs couldn't finish his sentence and Ducky had to fight the urge to hug him.

As if sensing something amiss Ziva and McGee came back into the waiting room. They did their best to blend into the background. Before anyone could react Abby ran into the room and threw herself at Gibbs.

"I came as soon as I can. Is he ok? What happened? Can I see him?" Abby threw question after question at her boss until finally Gibbs sat down and pulled Abby onto his lap. She stopped talking and looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Tony was shot while we were looking for our suspect. He's was rushed into emergency surgery; we don't know how he is. The doctor should be here any minute." Gibbs answered as many of her questions as possible.

Abby leaned into him and cried. The doctor came in a few minutes later and was shocked at the scene before him. McGee was holding Ziva who had dropped her guard to show her emotions. Abby, dressed all in black, was still on Gibbs lap. Ducky standing in between the four looking every bit his age and of course three of the five were carrying guns.

"Agent Gibbs…" the doctor called out softly.

Gibbs stood up and pushed Abby towards her two co-workers. Ducky went and stood by Gibbs side, giving him silent support.

"How'd the surgery go Dr. Jacobs?" Gibbs asked worriedly.

Dr. Jacobs motioned for Gibbs to sit. Gibbs shook his head and was about to yell at the doctor to just say what he was going to say but Ducky silenced him a shake of his head. Ducky motioned for the younger man to sit next to him; Gibbs complied.

"The surgery took longer then we would have liked. The bullet hit an artery and nicked the stomach and intestine. The blood loss was substantial Agent Gibbs. We lost him at one point." Dr. Jacobs paused to allow the info to sink in.

"For how long," Ducky asked.

"For three minutes; we managed to get him back; the surgery before and after that went well. We don't know yet the long term affects of his going without oxygen." Dr. Jacobs looked Gibbs in the eyes. The nurse had told him what Gibbs had said about Tony being his son. The documents they had hadn't stated anything but Dr. Jacob's had been around enough to know that papers didn't say everything.

"What does that mean?" Gibbs asked stiffly.

"Right now sir, Agent DiNozzo is in a coma. For how long, we just don't know. We have him in the ICU right now and we'll re-evaluate in a couple days." The doctor answered.

The sound of Abby crying was the only sound in the room. Gibbs sat, shaking his head, no wanting to believe what he'd been told. Ziva had stopped crying and was now staring into space and was growing angry; she stormed out of the room. McGee turned to hold Abby; he was too stunned to feel any emotions. Ducky rested his hand on Gibbs arms and said nothing.

"Can we see him?" Ducky finally managed to ask.

"I'll have a nurse show you the way. Please, two at a time and only for a few minutes. One of you can stay, if you'd like." Dr. Jacob's looked pointedly at Gibbs.

Ducky nodded his thanks and watched the doctor leave. When the nurse finally came in he stood and helped Gibbs stand with him. The two walked into the ICU and into Tony's room. Gibbs started to cry.

"I should have been there with him," he started. "I let him down Duck."

"No Jethro, you didn't let him down." Ducky replied.

The two men stood there looking down at the younger agent…one a father the other a surrogate grandfather. Ducky crept closer and placed a gentle kiss on Tony's forehead. He looked back at Gibbs and noticed that the younger man had his emotions under control again.

"I'll send them in one at a time Jethro." Ducky said softly as he left the room.

---------------------------

Ziva went in first. She stood by Tony's side as silent tears fell down. 'Please don't leave us.' She silently pleaded.

"Please get better Tony," she cried.

Gibbs went to her side and gave her a one armed hug. "He'll be ok Ziva."

Ziva didn't say anything; she could tell their boss was upset. Though not surprised since she knew he and Tony were closer because they'd worked together for so long, the intensity surprised her and she knew there was more to their relationship then they'd let on.

She nodded her head and her boss and gave him a strained smile. "I better go or Abby will be mad."

She left the room and McGee entered a few minutes later.

McGee stood where Ziva had and stared down at the senior agent. He could still feel Tony's blood running through his hands. He didn't even realize he was wringing his hands until Gibbs stopped him.

"Sorry boss," he whispered.

"It's ok McGee." Gibbs looked at his junior agent with pride. "You saved his life ya know."

McGee shook his head, "Not if he doesn't wake up."

"He will; he has to…I gave him an order," Gibbs smiled.

"Abby will have my head if I don't go out," McGee told his boss. Giving Tony's hand a squeeze he left.

Abby came into the room, tears still streaming down her face. Gibbs held out his arms and Abby ran into his embrace.

"I can't lose him Gibbs." She cried.

"None of us can Abs; he's gonna make it, I promise," Gibbs reassured her.

He continued to hold the gothic girl until she pulled away and walked over to Tony's side. She whispered something into his ears and then gave him a kiss on his cheek. With a final hug to her boss she left.

-------------------------------

Gibbs was finally alone in the room and he went to sit by his son's side. He grabbed Tony's hand and held on tight.

"You have to wake up son. Everyone's scared to death and the only way they'll calm down is you waking up…" Gibbs voice trailed off as a nurse came in and checked Tony's vitals. When she left he started again.

"Do you remember that first time when you and I actually talked to one another without your father present? We were at the park…"


	4. 2nd Flashback going home

**-- FLASHBACK –**

A few days after his first encounter with the youngest DiNozzo, Gibbs met him again at the local park. The boy was doing some sort of drill and had fallen down, crying out in obvious pain. When Gibbs had run over to check him over he found Tony, un-crying, but in shock. Tony didn't cry until Gibbs had told him it was ok for him to do so. Tony was shocked but allowed his eyes to swell and tears to fall.

Ever since that day Gibbs had taken to meeting up with the little boy at the park; no one but the two of them knew. Gibbs made extra sure Mike wouldn't find out, knowing the older man would give him hell if he knew.

The two never talked about why Tony was doing drills alone in the park until two weeks later when he was leaving back to the Virginia Military Academy and Gibbs and Franks were heading back to NCIS headquarters.

---------------------------------

"…" Tony wanted to say something but was having a hard time.

"What's the matter Tony?" Gibbs asked gently, not wanting to spook the boy.

"I have to go back to school." Tony answered looking down at the ground.

Gibbs knelt on the ground and gently pried the boy's head up, forcing Tony to look him in the eyes.

"Where do you go to school?" he asked.

"Virginia Military Academy," Tony answered as tears, unbidden, started to fall down his face.

Gibbs nodded and hugged Tony to him. 'That explains the drills,' he thought to himself.

"You don't like the school?" Gibbs wondered.

"They hate me; they say that I'm a spoiled rich kid." Tony answered through his sobs. "I asked father not to send me back but he said that boys that cry need to be taught not to."

Gibbs clenched his jaw in anger at the older DiNozzo. His hatred for the man intensified. He picked Tony up and held him in his arms. "It's ok to cry Tony. Everyone has to cry at some point in their lives."

"Even you?" Tony asked in amazement.

"Even me," Gibbs answered, looking the boy in the eyes. He could see the trust in Tony's eyes and it broke his heart. In a week he would be back at headquarters and Tony would be left at school…

"Tony," Gibbs smiled broadly, "Do you know that your school and my job are only about thirty minutes from each other? You know my number; you can call me when ever you want."

Tony's tears stopped and a smile lit his face. "I can?"

"Of course buddy. Now how about we ask William if I can take you to a movie tonight?" Gibbs asked with a smile.

The eight year old nodded his head enthusiastically. True to his words when William, the only member of the DiNozzo household to know about he and Tony hanging out, came to pick up the boy, Gibbs asked if he could take Tony to a movie with pizza and ice cream afterwards. William nodded his head, not worried since DiNozzo Senior wouldn't be home for two more days.

----------------------------------

"Hey boss do you need me any more tonight?" Gibbs asked his boss.

"We're done here probie; we should be heading home in a couple days tops. We're getting nothing but dead ends here; no point staying." Mike answered sullenly.

"I'm gonna head out then," Gibbs said quickly, walking to towards the door as he spoke.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked.

"Got some plans, I won't be gone more then a few hours." Gibbs replied as he left the room quickly. He left the base before Mike could ask any more questions.

Fifteen minutes later he pulled up to the DiNozzo home and rang the bell.

"Hey William, is Tony ready?" Gibbs asked rather impatiently.

"You sir, are late. Tony's in a bit of a state; maybe you can help him." William replied a little anxiously.

Gibbs ran into the house and up the stairs followed by William who shouted which room was the boy's. Gibbs burst into the room to find Tony lying on his bed crying.

"Tony, what's the matter? What happened?" Gibbs demanded gently as he sat on the bed.

"I thought you weren't coming," Tony answered as he crawled up on Gibbs lap.

"I'm sorry Tony. My boss kept me over and I was running late." Gibbs hugged Tony tightly. "I told you, I don't break promises. You ready to go?"

Tony nodded his head and stood up. Taking the little boy's hand in his, Gibbs led the way to the car.

"I'll bring him back in about three hours William," Gibbs informed the older boy.

"Have fun Tony," William called out, waving good bye.

---------------------------------

The movie, a cartoon, was fun for both Gibbs and Tony. Tony had never been to a movie before and had been enthralled with the idea. As they exited the little boy couldn't stop talking about everything they'd seen. So intent was he in talking and so intent was Gibbs at listening that neither saw a lone figure watching them from across the street.

The two were headed to a pizza place when the figure stepped out. Gibbs placed a hand on Tony's shoulder, halting him from enter the restaurant. When Tony looked up at Gibbs all he saw was Gibbs wide eyes and passive face.

"Would you care to explain yourself Agent Gibbs?" The man asked.

"No sir," Gibbs answered.

"It's late probie; get the boy home," Mike's voice was strained as he tried to keep it even.

"I promised _Tony_ that I'd buy us a pizza first." Gibbs voice held all the tension he was feeling.

Tony looked over at the man not recognizing him for a minute. He could feel the tension between the two men but like any eight year old, he didn't understand it.

"Hi, Agent Franks," Tony's voice rang out clear and child like.

Mike glanced down and gave a smile. "Little DiNozzo; how are you?"

"I'm fine, sir. Do you want to have pizza with us?" Innocent eyes pleaded with the NCIS agent.

Mike gave a sharp look at his agent who looked away. Gibbs had to will his face to remain impassive as he realized that Tony knew exactly what he was doing. He didn't look at his boss until he heard the man agree.

-----------------------------------

An hour and half later the two NCIS agents escorted the youngest DiNozzo home. The ride back was tense.

"We leave in two days." Mike informed Gibbs before heading to bed. Gibbs wasn't given a chance to say a thing.

For the next two days Mike kept Gibbs so busy that he didn't have a chance to check on Tony. He did manage to get a quick phone call in where he explained to the boy that he was really busy and would be leaving soon but that he would say good bye.

On the second day, just hours before leaving, Gibbs left without Mike's permission to go visit the young boy who had found his way into his heart.

Tony ran outside the house when he saw Gibbs pull up.

"I told William you'd come," Tony said as his arms wrapped around Gibbs' neck.

"I don't break my promises," Gibbs replied as he hugged the boy back.

The cab that had brought Gibbs to the DiNozzo residence left; not that Gibbs cared. He sat outside on the grass and talked with Tony until he saw a car coming up from the distance. Mike Franks stepped out looking pissed. He didn't say anything to his 'junior' agent.

"It was nice to meet you Tony," Mike said as he ruffled the kid's hair.

"It was nice meeting you too Agent Franks," Tony responded, surprising the older man by giving him a hug.

Mike returned the hug and with a nudge of his head, motioned to Gibbs that it was time to go.

"You behave for William," Gibbs said firmly, giving the boy a mock stern look.

"Aye sir," Tony said as he gave out a perfect salute.

Gibbs laughed and picked him up. "You call me when ever you need me."

Tony suddenly clung to the older man, hot tears falling down his face. Gibbs could feel the tears fall down his neck and so he gave the boy a squeeze.

"You be good ok?" Gibbs voice was soft.

Tony clung tighter, "Please don't leave me…I'll be the bestest boy…please don't leave."

Gibbs heart shattered into a million pieces as Tony continued to beg him to stay. Finally, knowing that the little boy couldn't and wouldn't let him go, Gibbs motioned for William to come and get him. William pried the little hands away from the older man's neck.

Gibbs leaned down and kissed Tony on the forehead. "If you ever need me, you call me. I'll be back just as fast as I can." He whispered into the boy's ear.

Tony looked up at him, tears streaming down his tiny face. "I love you Gibbs."

"I love you too Tony," Gibbs said as he once again kissed the little boy's forehead. He got into the car and as Mike drove away Gibbs couldn't help but look back. His heart broke as he saw Tony, still in William's arms, crying.

Mike seemed not to notice his agent's plight as he turned furious eyes on him. "What the hell were you thinking Jethro…"

_TBC…_


	5. Please Wake Up

Gibbs came out of his thoughts and stared down at his son. A nurse walked in and administered some more medicine. Ducky came in to say good bye for the night.

"Do try and get some rest Jethro." Ducky advised.

Gibbs nodded his head but made no promises. After the M.E. had left the room was quiet. Gibbs pulled his chair closer to the bed and held his son's hand.

"Do you remember your first day back at the academy?" Gibbs asked the sleeping figure. "You called me upset because those boys were picking on you. You said you hated it there and wanted to come live with me."

Gibbs stopped talking and stared at the boy for a moment. He silently pleaded with him to wake up, to just open his eyes for a second…he just wanted a sign that his son was ok.

"I wanted to bring you home so bad after we hung up. I kept thinking that it was only a half hour drive to pick you up. All that stopped me was your father…"

A nurse walked in and gave Gibbs a half smile as she administered some more meds.

"What is that you're giving him?" Gibbs asked her.

"It's medicine to help fight any infections. You're son lost a lot of blood so his body needs some help." She answered as she made her way out.

She came back just a couple minutes later with an extra pillow and blanket which she handed to Gibbs. He gave her a grateful smile and nod of the head.

When she left Gibbs pulled up the second chair and placed it by Tony's feet. He lifted his feet up and covered himself. Gibbs knew that when sick, Tony always slept better holding his head so he gently held on to the younger man's hand and fell into a light sleep.

------------------------------------

Ducky walked into the hospital room early the next morning. He smiled at the site before him. He hesitated going in knowing that his younger friend wouldn't have had much sleep and knowing that the moment he stepped foot in the room he would be awake.

'Too late,' he thought to himself when he found Gibbs' eyes on him. He smiled and made his way inside.

"How's our boy doing Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"You tell me," Gibbs replied.

Ducky did a quick examination of his patient. "I'm a little worried about the redness around the wound. I think we best try stronger antibiotics."

Gibbs nodded his head and watched as Ducky wrote the order. He knew that the doctor who had first treated Tony should have stayed his doctor but like Tony, Gibbs, only trusted the ME.

"Go get some coffee and freshen up Jethro. I'll stay here with Anthony until you come back." Ducky's tone was one that said he wouldn't be argued with.

Gibbs didn't bother to try. He nodded his head and left for home where he quickly showered and changed. He was back at the hospital forty-five minutes later to the amusement of Ducky and Abby, who had just shown up.

"Gibbs!" Abby threw her arms around her boss.

"Morning Abby," Gibbs greeted.

He and Ducky went to stand by the door and talk while Abby sat with Tony for a little while. They didn't talk about much because Gibbs was busy watching Abby interact with the still sleep agent.

------------------------------

"You should have seen it Tony! Poor McGee…I thought if Ziva didn't kill him for spilling the water on her then he'd have a heart attach. And _then_ our fearless leader walks in and tells Ziva…" Abby's voice trailed as she laughed. "That as an NCIS agent she had a reputation to uphold she had better change and next time…" Abby laughed for another minute before finishing, "she'd better wear a _clean_ shirt to work."

Gibbs and Ducky shared in Abby's laughter. Tears rolled down Abby's faces as she sobered. "You have to wake up Tony. Please…I promise not to punch you for scaring me."

Abby waited for five minutes to see if Tony would in fact wake up for her. When he didn't she looked over at Gibbs and gave him a tearful smile. She blinked and then looked down at the man she thought of as an older brother.

"Anyways…McGee worked himself into quite a state and I had to calm him down. I miss you Tony so you gotta wake up ok? I need you…I already lost Kate and you promised never to leave me. Please Tony…just wake up."

Abby laid her head on Tony's chest and cried. Gibbs looked up at Ducky and shook his head. He couldn't deal with Abby right now…he couldn't help her deal with her pain when he was in pain too.

Ducky patted him on the shoulder and made his way over to the distraught female. "Come on dear, let's go get some air."

Abby allowed her self to be led out of the room, stopping momentarily to give Gibbs a hug, and then outside of the hospital. Gibbs was just about to sit down by Tony's side when McGee showed up.

"I brought you a coffee boss," He said by way of greeting.

"Thanks McGee," Gibbs said gruffly. "Did you and Ziva find anything?"

"Ducky preformed the autopsy last night. He sent down some trace to the lab. Abby's on her way back now to run it. We just got the go ahead to go back and do a sweep of what's left of the building so we'll see if we can find anything that could have caused noise. The man is Petty Officer Michaels; single, his parents are both deceased but he has two older brothers who came in and made a positive identification on the body; apparently the Petty officer and his brother John live together. Matt, the second brother, just moved in while separating from his wife. They said he went out last night with some friends but never came home. We're tracking down the friends now." McGee reported.

Gibbs nodded his head as he processed the information. "I'll be in a little later today. I want to talk with Ducky and see if he or Palmer can stay with Tony first."

"All right boss," McGee replied as he left.

----------------------------------

McGee had just left when Tony twitched for the first time in almost forty eight hours.

"Tony…come on son; wake up." Gibbs pleaded.

When Tony twitched again Gibbs grinned. "Come on son, I know you can do it. Come on buddy, keep fighting."

Suddenly the twitching became more sporadic and Gibbs hit the call button. A nurse walked in.

"Can I help you Agent Gibbs?" she asked.

"Something's wrong," Gibbs replied, his eyes never leaving his son.

The nurse took a quick look at the patient before running out of the room to get a doctor. Ducky came running in just a minute later as Tony went into a full blown seizure.

"What the hell is happening Duck," Gibbs demanded harshly to know.

Ducky didn't respond to Gibbs question as he, instead, started barking orders. If the situation hadn't been so serious Gibbs would have smiled. The grandfather looking man suddenly looked like a very pissed off pit bull.

Gibbs made his way to the head of the bed to be with his boy. "Come on Tony; you have to fight. I know you can fight son…I've seen the bruises. Please…fight…"

The seizure finally stopped when a dreaded sound filled the room. Gibbs didn't even have to look up to know what the sound was. He started to shake as laid his head by Tony's and whispered to his son.

"Damn it Junior! Fight…keep fighting! I won't even spank you for it this time. Do you hear me boy? I'm giving you permission to throw the first punch."

Ducky's heart stopped when he heard the sound. He stared at the heart monitor that had just flat lined. He started CPR while demanding that someone got Gibbs out of the room. Gibbs fought back not wanting to leave his agent…his son.

"Jethro, we can't help your son if you don't get out! You must leave…NOW!" Ducky bellowed.

Having never heard the calm mannered ME yell before Gibbs left the room more on autopilot then anything. He stayed at the doorway watching as Ducky placed the paddles on his son's chest.

"Charge to 300…clear…" Ducky's voice was methodical.

Gibbs couldn't help the jump he gave as the paddles gave his son's hear a jolt of electricity. He couldn't help the soft whimper that came from his lips though if he was asked later he would deny it.

"Please Tony…don't leave me. Don't leave me alone…please…" Tears fell from his eyes and he could watch, helplessly, while his son died in front of him and Ducky fought to save him…

_TBC…_

**A/N: **Please do me a favor and hit the little purple button and tell me what you think! This was a hard chapter for me to write so I'd love to know what you think!


	6. 3rd Flashback trouble

_**A/N: This chapter does contain the spanking of a child; it is brief! Please, no flames, you have been warned! **_

**FLASHBACK**

It had been a year…a school year, since Gibbs had driven away from Tony. A year and the NCIS team were still no farther on their investigation of DiNozzo Senior. Gibbs had been in constant contact with Tony. Tony called him every other day to update him on how school was going.

Thinking back it hadn't been that great of a term. Tony had called him at least three times to say he'd been in a fight and was there for not allowed to use the phones for a week.

Gibbs had even gone to visit him a couple times a month much to the delight of the little boy. He'd even gone to visit the weekend before Tony's birthday which was on a Tuesday. He'd made sure to bring a little birthday cake that he shared with the boy and some of the boy's friends.

They'd talked about Tony's ability to fight and Tony had promised to not start anymore fights though Gibbs did give him permission to protect himself should someone throw the first punch.

He was surprised then when a month later, two weeks before school let out, William showed up with Tony in tow at his house at nine o' clock at night.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked worried.

William ushered Tony into the house and motioned for him to talk. Tony looked down and after a huff from Gibbs, William took pity on him.

"I'm sorry to barge in on you Agent Gibbs but I got a call from Tony's school saying that he's suspended for a week. He started another fight sir." William answered.

Gibbs turned to Tony, "It's late; second door on the left is an extra bedroom. There's a bathroom across from it and if you open the first drawer on the left of the sink you'll find an extra toothbrush."

Tony took off to do as he was told. William and Gibbs watched him go when Gibbs suddenly felt bad. He took off after the boy after telling William to start some coffee and wait for him. Gibbs found Tony in the spare bedroom looking sad.

"Hey kiddo," Gibbs greeted.

Tony looked up and didn't say anything though there were a few tears in his eyes. Gibbs gave a little sigh and sat down beside him.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"I didn't mean to get into a fight. He s-said something about my mom," Tony whispered.

Gibbs wrapped an arm around the little boy. "What did he say?"

Tony shook his head indicating he didn't want to talk about it. Gibbs understood as he had lost his wife and children and he never talked about them. Gibbs kissed the top of the little boy's head.

"It'll be ok Tony. Why don't you go get ready for bed and I'll see if William packed you anything." Gibbs ushered the boy into the bathroom with a reminder of where the extra toothbrush was.

------------------------

Gibbs made his way to the kitchen were William was waiting for him. Upon seeing him enter William quickly served him a cup of coffee.

"How is he?" William asked quietly.

"Getting ready for bed," came the answer. "Did you pack him any night clothes?"

William shook his head no. Seeing the older man frown he quickly explained, "Tony and another boy were given an early curfew because they'd been arguing with each other all day. The fight started after they'd gotten dressed for bed and somehow they got ripped. I haven't had time to go shopping for new ones."

Gibbs nodded and led the way to the dining room where he sat down and motioned for William to do the same.

"Does his father know?" Gibbs inquired.

"I doubt it. Unless he's yelling at him Mr. DiNozzo doesn't deal with or care about his son." William's voice was hard.

Gibbs waited until the younger man was calmer before prompting him to continue.

"Mr. DiNozzo agreed to pay for my tuition if I went to school in Virginia so I was close to Tony. This week is finals week and I don't know what to do with him. I was wondering if maybe…" William faltered.

"If maybe Tony could stay here," Gibbs finished for him.

William nodded and the two men finished their coffees. A quick look at his watch let Gibbs know that it'd been ten minutes since he'd left Tony alone upstairs. He closed his eyes and thought about what he'd been asked.

"He can stay. I'll take some time off and buy him some night clothes." Gibbs agreed.

William stood up, "Thank you Agent Gibbs. The school packed him his clothes. I haven't handled the fight issue yet."

"I'll handle it," Gibbs reassured him.

After getting Tony's bad out of the car and handing it to Gibbs, William took off back to school. Gibbs had offered to allow the younger man to stay the night but William had an exam early the next day.

------------------------

Gibbs made his way upstairs and stopped by his room before going to Tony. Tony was sitting on the bed and looking around the room. His head snapped forward when Gibbs walked in. His wide eyes followed as Gibbs put his clothes in an empty dresser drawer and then back as Gibbs came to sit down next to him.

"The good news is you're gonna be staying with me this week. The bad news is we have to shopping for some new pajama's in the morning." Gibbs informed the little boy.

Tony smiled at the older man's words. "Is it time for me to go to bed now?" He asked.

"Afraid so kiddo," Gibbs answered. "Here, I brought you one of my shirts to wear tonight."

Tony unfolded a USMC shirt and smiled brightly. Gibbs helped him take off his shirt and placed the fresh one over it. He turned to give Tony privacy to take off his jeans. When he was done Gibbs pulled back the covers and placed Tony under them.

"Am I in trouble?" Tony asked quietly.

"Don't worry about right now. We'll talk after breakfast." Gibbs said firmly.

With a hug (and a kiss to the forehead) Gibbs turned off the bedroom light and left. Not wanting Tony to be scared in a strange house Gibbs left both their doors open as a precaution.

---------------------------

Gibbs woke up the next morning and made his way to check on his company. Seeing that Tony was still asleep he made his way downstairs and made some coffee. He drank a cup first and then made breakfast.

Tony stumbled into the kitchen a few minutes before breakfast was finished. Gibbs couldn't stop the smile when the little boy, the USMC shirt reaching his ankles, walked in his hand in fists and rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" Tony yawned.

"It's about nine thirty." Gibbs answered as he picked the boy up and carried him to the dining room. "Stay here while I go finish up breakfast and then we'll eat and after you take a shower we'll talk."

Tony nodded his head. Gibbs had left his voice light so as to not worry the now nine year old. Breakfast was cooked and eaten in short order so it didn't surprise Gibbs much when fifty minutes later they were back in the spare…no, Tony's bedroom.

"What happened?" Gibbs inquired.

"Joey was being an idiot and picking on Mary so I told him to stop. Then he started to pick on me and I started to say things back. Instructor Ross heard us and yelled at us about it…" Tony's voice shook.

Gibbs held his hand tightly and encouraged him to go on.

"We got into a big fight during lunch and Instructor Ross said we had to go bed after we done eating. I was getting into bed when Joey said something about my mom and I-I hit him." Tony looked up with tear filled eyes.

"You need to learn to control your temper Tony," Gibbs replied softly.

Tony nodded his head and waited to hear what else the older man was going to say.

"I know it's hard to sit back and not do anything when someone says something about the one you love but you must try. You could have been expelled from there and then what would happen?" Gibbs watched the little boy's reaction.

"I'm sorry Gibbs." Tony whispered.

"I know you are kiddo and I'm proud of you for standing up for your friend. Since you've been so honest and because you are a little right about defending your mom, I'm not gonna ground you for your stay here. I am however gonna spank you." Gibbs bit in inner cheek wondering if he was doing the right thing.

Tony looked up at him with a look of wonderment. He'd never been spanked before. His father was always to busy to do much more the yell or berate him though there had been one occasion when he'd slapped his son. William tried to be the father figure Tony needed but he was in college and while a ten year difference may seem like a lot when you're both in school it's not all that much.

Tony nodded and sat there not knowing what to do. Gibbs understood this and so he picked Tony up and laid him over his lap.

"Because of why you hit him, I'm going to allow you to keep your pants up but next time they come down," Gibbs explained.

Tony nodded again. He felt slightly panicked as Gibbs took his free hand and held it to the small of his back. He wasn't given much time to think about the position he was in as Gibbs administered the first swat.

The boy started to cry after the third swat and Gibbs didn't have the heart to swat as many times as he had so he stopped after ten. He picked Tony up and held him, murmuring words of comfort in a way no one would have believed.

When Tony had stopped crying the two talked some more before going shopping for new pajamas though Tony spent the entire week sleeping in the pajama bottoms and USMC shirt….

_TBC…_


	7. Waiting

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short and that it took me so long to post. I had a family…obligation that I forgot about and was away from a computer for a few days. I hope to post again shortly after Christmas!! To all those who celebrate: **__**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

Gibbs held his breath as Ducky got ready to once again shock his son's heart.

"Doctor…" He heard a nurse start. Ducky's glare silenced her immediately. Gibbs knew that Tony still had another half minute before things really started to go down hill. Thankfully he didn't it…the minute the volt ran through his body, Tony's heart started to beat on its own.

"We got him back; good work everyone," Ducky said before continuing what ever he was doing. Gibbs didn't have a chance to comprehend anything being said as a nurse suddenly pushed him back and Tony was wheeled away.

"Duck," Gibbs started.

"Not now Jethro, we're taking Tony to surgery," Ducky said as he walked by leaving Gibbs alone.

----------------------

Gibbs sat in the waiting room in shock. No one, not even Ducky, had come to explain to him what was going on. He didn't even realize that the rest of the team had joined him until he felt Abby hug him.

"Did you find something?" Gibbs asked shaking himself out of his dazed state.

"It's gonna be a couple more hours," Abby spoke as if she were speaking to a spooked animal. The others may not see it but she could tell something was wrong. "What happened Gibbs?"

"He had a seizure and his heart stopped," Gibbs responded, automatically putting Abby's hand into his.

McGee stopped his pacing at his boss' words; Ziva muffled a sob behind her hand. Only Abby seemed strangely unaffected.

"Ducky got his heart to go and then they ran some sort of tests..." Gibbs voice trailed off.

Ziva could tell Abby was going into shock. She walked over to the younger woman and took her other hand.

When McGee realized no one was going to ask the most important question he took it upon himself to do so. "Where's Tony now boss?"

"Surgery," came the brisk reply.

Gibbs suddenly stood up a look of anger and desperation in his eyes. "McGee, Ziva, get back to the office. I want to know who had a grudge against our Vic and I want to know now! Abby, go with them. I want every piece of evidence we got analyzed and I want it all done by the time Tony gets out."

Gibbs didn't bother waiting for a reply as he took off in search of some more coffee. The other three looked at each other before taking off. They knew that who ever had killed the boy resulting in Tony's getting hurt was already in trouble. If Tony died…well, the person involved wouldn't be leaving on his own two feet.

Gibbs came back ten minutes later and was satisfied to see that the two agents and Abby had done as they were told. Now all he could do was sit and wait.

---------------------------------------------

It was an hour after Tony had gone to surgery when Ducky reappeared, another doctor at his side. Gibbs managed to keep himself in check while waiting for the two doctors to make their way to him.

"Jethro, this is Dr. Ross. He worked on Anthony while I assisted." Ducky ushered Gibbs to a chair and motioned for him to sit. He made sure to keep a restraining hand on Gibbs arm.

"Agent DiNozzo's wound had a slight infection which is why he was had been given a stronger antibiotic. The seizure was the body's response to the medication. It was an allergic reaction." Dr. Ross explained.

"What now?" Gibbs asked Ducky.

"We put him back on the original antibiotics. Since he could, technically, wake up on his at any time, we put him in an induced coma so that way his body can rest and heal." Ducky continued the explanation.

"Why the surgery," Gibbs inquired.

"We had to clean out the infection so that way it wouldn't spread," Dr. Ross responded.

"Can I see him?" Gibbs questioned as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"I'll have a nurse show you to Anthony's room as soon as he's been moved to his room in the ICU." Ducky reassured him.

Dr. Ross left to give the two older men some time alone. There were no words spoken between them. Ducky could sense that Gibbs was exhausted.

"Come with me Jethro." Ducky ordered.

Gibbs obeyed not wanting to get into an argument with the older man. He knew there was a time to argue and a time to listen…this was definitely a time to listen. Ducky led him into a private room.

"Lie down and rest."

"Duck…" Gibbs started before he was cut off.

"I'm not going to argue with you Jethro. You're tired, you have a case to run, and Tony won't be back to his room for at least an hour." Ducky's eyes flashed. "You are not going to do either of you any good by getting sick yourself. Either lie down and rest or I will force you to go home."

Gibbs knew that when Ducky was in 'doctor' mode nothing would stop him so he lied down. To Gibbs later surprise he was asleep within seconds of his head hitting the pillow.

---------------------------

Ducky was true to his word and an hour later a nurse, the same one who'd talked to Gibbs the first day Tony was admitted, came to get him.

"Agent Gibbs, your son's back in his room." Nurse Tammi told him.

Gibbs stood up, anxious to see his son. The nurse led the way as Tony had been moved to a different room. He nodded his thanks to Nurse Tammi who said she'd be back a little later to check on her patient.

Gibbs sat by his son's bedside biting back the tears that were threatening to fall down his face. He couldn't stop playing the days events in his head.

Ducky had come to check on Tony and give him a change to go home and shower and change. Abby had come to visit but had broken down so Ducky had to take her out. McGee had stopped by to give him a report. Then out of no where Tony had gone into a seizure and his heart had stopped. His heart…

No nurses or doctors had come in to bother him as they were all giving him time alone; time he needed. Gibbs sat thinking back to when he adopted Tony…a time that was both happy and sad. A day he'd never forgotten. Tony was his life and not his life…was hanging in the hands of an elderly ME and machines.

Gibbs shook back the tears, he couldn't fall apart…he wouldn't fall apart…

_TBC…_


	8. 4th Flashback death

_**A/N: This chapter is a flashback and has inner flashbacks. If this is confusing please contact me and I'll do my best to explain though I think you'll understand once you read! **_

Gibbs walked to the left of Tony as they walked down the aisle of the church. He couldn't believe it had come down to this. 'How did this happen'? He asked himself over and over again.

It could feel the boy, now ten, began to shake as they reached the half point of the building. Despite protocol, Gibbs couldn't help but pull Tony aside and hug him tightly.

"Can you do this Tony?" Gibbs asked gently.

Tony nodded his face ashen. He looked up and met the agent's eyes. "Can I cry?" he asked.

"If you want to," Gibbs answered the two re-took their spots in the line.

As they got closer and closer to the front of the church Gibbs couldn't help but think about everything that happened. He felt Tony's tiny hand slip into his and he gave it squeeze. Who would have thought that he, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, would have become a father figure in a young boy's life? Looking down at the young boy it was even harder for Gibbs to believe it had been two years.

_**Begin inner flashback**_

It had been two years since Gibbs had first met Anthony DiNozzo Junior…a crazy two years. Two years Gibbs wouldn't have traded for the world though he would have traded something to make Mike stop glaring at him all the time.

Gibbs didn't have time to dwell on that though. He had been too busy. In the two years since he'd met Tony, he'd gone to more plays, taken more vacations, and driven more then he ever had. The weird part…he didn't mind in the least. To top it all off Tony, and at times William, came to stay with him through out the summer and weekends while school was in session.

School…Gibbs couldn't help but shudder. Tony's first two years had been a horror movie though the end of last year did improve considerably once Gibbs had started to show up at the school. He let it be known to the older kids and their younger siblings that picking on Tony would no longer be tolerated.

Tony had been in only one other fight after he and Gibbs had, had their 'talk'. The last fight hadn't been Tony's fault and Gibbs had shown up to fight that Tony shouldn't be suspended again. Gibbs also made sure to let Tony know that he was proud of him for staying out of the fight until he saw that his friend was in trouble. Tony had beamed up at him and Gibbs gave him a quick hug before having to leave back for work.

Since their first 'talk' they'd had, had two more though never anything major. Tony was a great kid; if anything he was simply too rambunctious at times. Gibbs found that a raised eyebrow or a quick frown was enough to stop Tony's behavior before it got to bad though when it came to getting him to go to bed a light warning swat was, more often then not, needed.

The year had been going great. Gibbs had made sure to show up at the academy to walk Tony onto the grounds for the new school year. He'd given the boy a hug and some money to spend at the snack bar during the weekends and then left with the promise of seeing him later that month.

Neither of them could have predicted that they'd meet up again sooner then they'd expected nor the circumstances that would bring them together again.

---------------------------

Gibbs had just gone to bed when his phone rang. He reached out without opening his eyes or turning on a light and picked up the offending machine.

"Gibbs," He answered as if he'd been awake the entire time.

"It's William, Gibbs," the younger man replied quietly. "I need you to meet me at the academy."

"What's wrong? Is Tony alright?" Gibbs demanded to know.

"Tony's fine," William answered quickly. "His dad was in an accident and taken to the hospital; they don't know if he's going to make it. I need to tell him and I think he'd appreciate having you around."

"I'll meet you at the front gate," Gibbs reassured him.

Gibbs hung up the phone and rushed to get ready. The drive didn't take him nearly as long as normally did. Of course, when he got there he didn't expect to hear what was told to him…

_**End inner flashback **_

Gibbs felt a tug on his hand and looked down. Tony had tears running down his face and picked his arms up. At ten Tony still looked more like eight or nine; Gibbs picked him up and murmured soft comforting words.

"It'll be ok buddy," Gibbs soothed.

Tony was trying to reign in his emotions when a wiry guy walked over to them.

"Mr. DiNozzo is not a baby. I bid you to put him down. He is heir to the DiNozzo fortune and shouldn't be held like a common child," the man bristled.

Tony started to turn red when Gibbs put his hand on his head, forcing the boy's head to rest on his shoulder. Gibbs turned to the man with anger in his eyes.

"I suggest you leave him alone," he growled.

The man was saved by Mike who came over quickly to his agent's side. Gibbs didn't know and would never know what Mike told the man; he was just glad that the man left. Mike stared at his senior agent with a look that chilled Gibbs to the bone. 'He knows,' Gibbs thought to himself

"You should have told me," Mike informed him.

"I…" Gibbs started.

"I expect you back in the office on Monday." Mike ground out. He turned to the boy still in Gibbs arm. "I'm sorry for your loss Tony."

"Thanks Agent Mike," Tony cried.

Mike put a hand on the little boy's back and then kissed his forehead. Tony surprised the two older men by throwing his arms around Mike and giving him a hug. Mike took Tony out of Gibbs arms to hug him back and offer his own comfort before giving him back to his agent.

Mike started to walk away but hesitated. "I can approve you for a weeks leave." He said before sauntering to the back of the church.

--------------------------

They were now only a few people from the front of the church so Gibbs finally lowered Tony to the ground. He kept a reassuring hand on the boy's trembling shoulder.

"One step at a time kiddo," Gibbs whispered to Tony.

Tony nodded but as they got one person closer his feet seemed to stop working. "I can't do this."

Gibbs once again picked Tony up and held him close. "I'm right here with you Tony. We'll go up; you can say anything you want or nothing at all. I'm not going to leave your side; I promise."

Tony released the death grip he had on the agent and motioned to be let down. He walked up steadily to the coffin and touched the man inside. Fresh tears fell down his face.

Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony's hair waiting for him to be done. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down.

"I want to give him a kiss." Tony informed him

Gibbs nodded and picked him up. He watched as Tony gently gave the man a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you father," Tony whispered as he was lowered to the ground.

_TBC..._

**_A/N:_ _A couple things...1.) please go to my profile and vote on the poll I posted please! Let your choice be known! 2.) PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! Remember: the more you review the faster I'll post! If you'd like another chapter this year hit the little purple button on the bottom of the page! THANKS!_**


	9. Phone Call

**_A/N: I'd like to take this time to apoligze once again for the inconvience over the mix up! I'm not sure where my head was at last night! For anyone who doesn't understand...trust me, you're better off the way! _**

Gibbs was holding onto his son's hand when he was he brought out of his revere.

"What do you have McGee?" Gibbs asked trying not to sound too harsh as he spoke.

You had to give McGee credit ; he didn't even flinch at his boss' harsh tone. He stood straight and walked in with a confidence Tony would have been proud of.

"We've looked around and found nothing boss. The backup team got a shot off and they think they hit him in the arm. We've got notices out to all hospitals and local doctors to alert us." McGee informed his boss.

"Do you need me to come down?" Gibbs asked. For the first time in his life he didn't want to go to work.

"We've got everything covered boss. Abby is running some prints we got off the closet door and the bedrooms. Ziva is talking to some of the more…colorful people that could have seen something and I'm finishing up running some phone numbers." McGee answered.

Gibbs nodded glad that he wouldn't be forced away from his son's bedside. He wanted…no needed to be around. He was hit with a sudden thought.

"Stay with him Tim," Gibbs ordered as he left the room to make a phone call.

---------------------

Gibbs went into the waiting room and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number that he hadn't used in a couple years…

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

"It's me," Gibbs responded. He waited

Gibbs waited a couple minutes while the person on the other end woke up more. He could hear the other person clear his throat, hear what sounded like a lamp being turned on, and then heard a sigh.

"You or Tony," the voice asked.

"Tony," Gibbs voice gave nothing away.

"What the hell happened to the kid now?" The voice demanded to know.

There was silence from Gibbs that caused the other person to frown. Gibbs was not a quiet person. He would yell or find a way to make his feelings known.

"Gibbs?" The voice inquired softly.

"We were looking for a suspect and he was shot. He flat lined twice now. Ducky put him in an induced coma. He'll stop the medication in a day or two and then it's up to Tony to wake up." Gibbs explained.

"Aw hell Jethro," the voice tried to sooth. "I'll come down."

"You don't have to," Gibbs protested.

"Like hell I don't!" the voice snapped. "He's my brother just as much as he's your son."

"We'll see you soon then?" Gibbs asked.

"I'll call you back," the person replied.

The person hung up causing Gibbs to smile and shake his head. 'You are one of two people who can get away with doing that,' Gibbs thought to himself. He made his way quickly back to his son's hospital room.

-----------------------------

Gibbs walked up to the door way as he noticed that McGee had pulled up a chair, sitting directly beside Tony's bedside. He was holding the senior agent's hand and talking.

"You really need to wake up Tony. Gibbs is starting to worry us. You remember how he was after K-Kate died? He's acting that way now. He's only left your side once when Ducky made him go home and shower."

McGee was talking in a low soothing tone. He wasn't aware that his boss was just several feet from him.

"I'm telling you Tony, you missed a good chance to terrorize me the other day. I thought Ziva was going to demonstrate one of the, how ever many ways she can kill me with a paperclip. It didn't help that Gibbs walked in and snapped at her for having a wet shirt."

McGee was turning a nice shade of red as he told his story. Without a second thought he laid his hand over the sleeping man's.

"Come on Tony, when Ducky stops the medicine you have to wake up. I can only take care of Abby for so long ya know. And I'm not sure how much longer Ducky can pull rank over Gibbs."

McGee sighed and looked over at Gibbs, his eyes widening as he saw his boss standing in the door way. He turned a deeper shade of red but didn't say anything; he expected Gibbs to berate him but Gibbs did nothing.

"I need to grab some stuff can you wait with him?" Gibbs asked.

Too shocked at being asked to do something McGee could only nod his head in response. Gibbs walked out of the room.

-------------------------------

Gibbs entered his house and quickly took a hot shower. By the time he got done the coffee, which he'd started upon entering the house, was done. Grabbing a mug of the hot liquid he quickly went upstairs to Tony's room.

He searched through the closet until he found what he was looking for…a teddy bear with angel wings holding a picture frame. In the frame was a picture of Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo on their wedding day…a happier time that Tony didn't remember as he hadn't been born.

Placing the bear in a duffle bag, Gibbs also grabbed a couple books that he could read out loud to his son. Placing them in the duffle bag, also, Gibbs opened the trunk at the foot of his son's bed and looked around. He frowned as he realized that what he was looking for wasn't there.

It wasn't until he was looking back in Tony's closet that he realized that Tony had taken the pillow (a gift from Mike) to his own home. Gibbs had forgotten that Tony took the blanket with him where he was staying; with that realization he figured that Tony probably had the pillow in his car.

After a quick call to Ducky to bring the pillow when he came, Gibbs moved on the guest room where he quickly, yet efficiently, stripped the bed down and replaced the sheets and blanket with the stuff he knew that the person coming would like.

Gibbs went to get another mug of coffee before checking his messages. He wasn't surprised to find about ten messages and all but two asking if Tony was okay. He would give the names to Ducky as he knew the M.E. would get back with those who called. One of the two left was someone trying to sell something while the last made him cringe.

Gibbs pulled out his cell and made a quick phone call. He knew better then to expect the person he was calling to answer so he left a message, quickly explaining what had happened, and then hung up. He drained what was his third cup of coffee and was on his way out when his cell rang.

-------------------------------

"Gibbs," he answered.

"Jethro, I can be there tomorrow," The person said by way of greeting.

"How," Gibbs demanded to know. "I thought you were…"

"No, I moved a few months ago," the person cut off. "As for how, I got a friend who owes me a favor."

"Can you trust him?" Gibbs demanded to know.

"We'll find out," the person grinned.

"This isn't a joke damn it!" Gibbs snapped. "I don't need to worry about two of you."

"Relax Jethro," the person tried to calm Gibbs down. "I trust him to get me where I need to go. He knows nothing of importance."

"Just be careful," Gibbs said, coming as close to pleading as he could get.

"I promise, I'll see you both tomorrow." The person hung up, once again not saying anything.

Gibbs gave a rueful shake of his head and, after hanging up, climbed into his car and took off back to the hospital.

----------------------------------

Gibbs walked into the room, duffle bag in had, and was greeted by Ducky who had told McGee to go back to work. Gibbs nodded his head of thanks and then watched while the older man checked Tony over.

"How's he doing Duck?" Gibbs wondered.

"He's doing find Jethro. We're going to start weaning him off the medication now and by tomorrow it will be up to him to wake up." Ducky supplied.

Gibbs nodded and sat down; he noticed the pillow he'd asked for. "Thanks for bringing it Ducky."

"Not a problem my boy; I'll see you two later today," Ducky responded as he walked out the door.

Gibbs watched Ducky's retreating back for a moment before turning back to Tony.

"I brought angel bear and the pillow. I figured you'd want them." Gibbs talked to Tony as he laid the angel teddy bear by his son's side and carefully switched the hospital pillow with the one that belonged to Tony.

"I had to them him Tony; they would have been pissed otherwise. You have to wake tomorrow to show them you're alright." Gibbs informed the still sleeping figured.

Gibbs grabbed his son's hand once again and sat down. "Do you remember when me and Mike gave you the bear and pillow? You were so happy with them. Do you remember Tony?"

Gibbs closed his eyes remembering that time…the time that had brought them together…the time that forever cemented them as father and son…

_TBC…_


	10. 5th FlashBack the will

_**A/N: Thank you to all of you for being so patient with me! All hail Karl, king of fixing computers! HEHE…sorry, I so had to get that out of my system:D Here it is the next chapter!! Have no fears I have the next two already done, they just have to be typed so the wait shouldn't be to long!**_

Gibbs held Tony close as they sat in a pew at the front of the church. Gibbs was barely listening to the words that the priest said. He was too intently keeping an eye on Tony who had stopped crying but was now showing no emotion.

"You ok buddy?" Gibbs asked gently.

Tony nodded his head. He sat; trying to behave the way he knew his father would want him to but decided he wanted comfort more. He climbed onto Gibbs lap and laid his head back onto Gibbs chest.

"It's ok to cry," Gibbs whispered in the boy's ear.

With that Tony let his tears flow. Gibbs held onto his tightly, letting Tony cry, and the Priest words wash over him while he drifted back to that night…

_**Begin Inner Flashback**_

Gibbs pulled up to the Virginia Military Academy and went straight to Commandant's office. He went in and saluted the older man who knew why he was there. They waited for almost a half hour before William showed up.

William walked in, looking disheveled. Normally the younger man was a picture of respect but that night he walked in and sat down, not even looking at the two older men in the room.

Gibbs was quickly at his side. "What happened William?"

"There was an a-accident on the high way. Mr. DiNozzo's driver, Mr. Lynn was driving him h-home when the car in front of him spun out of control. There was nothing Mr. Lynn could do; he got swept into the accident…he died instantly." William spoke in a monotone voice.

Gibbs handed his some water and watched as William took a drink before continuing.

"I got a call a couple hours ago but Mr. DiNozzo had already established protocol that Tony was not to be informed unless…he was not to be informed right away. When I called you," William nodded at Gibbs, "I had been told that he may not make it through the night and I should bring the boy home."

William paused again and took another drink of water. This time though he took a few more sips before continuing.

"I was about to leave to meet you when my phone rang again. Agent Gibbs…Jethro, Anthony DiNozzo Senior died a half hour ago."

Gibbs stood there stunned. Of all things he'd imagined involving the eldest DiNozzo never in his wildest imagination had he thought the man would die. In that instant Gibbs could think of nothing to say.

"The DiNozzo's private plane will be waiting for all three of us. We are to leave tonight." William informed him.

Gibbs nodded his head, "We should get Tony."

Tony's reaction was one the surprised the federal agent…there was no response. Tony was momentarily stunned but then he managed to pull himself together, get dressed, and pack a bag.

"I'm ready William, Agent Gibbs," The boy responded.

Gibbs started to say something but caught William shaking his head and closed his mouth. It wouldn't be until the day of the funeral that he was told all about the 'protocol' expected out of the young DiNozzo. There would be no tears, no cuddling, and no comforting. Tony was now the head of the DiNozzo clan and he would act like it at all times.

_**END INNER FLASHBACK**_

Gibbs came out of his thoughts as the mass ended. He stood, with Tony at his side and waited until the casket carrying Tony's father past and then he ushered Tony to follow.

Tony led the sea of mourners out of the church and to the cemetery where he said his final good bye. When the ceremony was over Tony sighed with relief; he'd made it through the day unscathed.

It wasn't until Gibbs was tucking him into bed, something Tony protested stating he was too old though in truth he didn't protest too hard, that an idea came to Tony.

"Gibbs….what's gonna happen to me?"

Gibbs blinked but answered truthfully, "I don't know kiddo."

Gibbs stay with Tony all night long, never once leaving his side until the boy woke up.

--------------------------

It was a week later and Gibbs found himself sitting in a lawyer's office with William and Tony. He'd hadn't had to take off any work since Mike gave him a week off plus the weekend so he had a couple more days before he had to report back in. 'That's gonna be fun,' Gibbs thought sarcastically to himself.

The beginning of the lawyer's speech was basically what Gibbs had expected after all it wasn't the first reading of the will that he'd sat through. It was the ending that caught him off guard.

"Agent Gibbs I need to speak to you alone," The lawyer stated glancing over at the two boys sitting as still as statues.

Gibbs nodded his head in understanding, "William, why don't you and Tony go wait outside for me."

William nodded and ushered Tony out of the office. The door click shut behind them and only then did the lawyer begin to talk.

"Sir, I'm going to be honest with you. Mr. DiNozzo was an idiot of a man who could care less about his child. However he must have cared some what if he picked the right guardian for Anthony."

Gibbs stared at the man with confusion, "And you're telling me this why?"

The man smiled, "Because Agent Gibbs, he picked you. It seems he's known that you and his son have been spending a lot of time together after your first initial meeting at his home. I should warn you there are a couple stipulations."

"What are they?" Gibbs demanded to know. He would do anything to keep Tony.

"One, Tony will take your name by hyphen only; that will make him Anthony Gibbs DiNozzo. The man never stated you had to call him such. You may call him Anthony Gibbs if you'd like. Two, there is money is set up in two college accounts. One for Tony which he will only receive if he major's in business; I may be able to help you out of that one. The other is for William. Mr. DiNozzo's third and final stipulation is that you also take in William."

Gibbs shook his head not understanding. 'Take in William,' Gibbs played the words in his head.

"Agent Gibbs I know William looks like he's maybe in his early twenties but the truth of the matter is if you cut his hair and make him shave the mustache he's been trying to grow you'll see his true age. He's only seventeen; he's very smart and graduated two years early."

"How did DiNozzo get involved?" Gibbs asked.

"William's grandmother, who died last year, couldn't get custody of the boy because of her health. His parents were both deceased and he was going to be put in a boy's home. Mr. DiNozzo, in his one act of charity, agreed to be his guardian but with him gone I'm afraid he's in the same boat as Anthony."

"So am I Tony's guardian or father?" Gibbs inquired. "What about William?"

"For all involved you will be Tony's father and William's guardian until he's eighteen. What connection you have after is up to you and him. I'll need an answer by Monday."

"I don't need that long…I'll take them," Gibbs assured them man. "I need to be at work by Monday so we need to leave tomorrow; can you make that happen?"

"It'll be done," The man replied standing up. "Thank you Agent Gibbs; I'm glad to know their both going to someone who cares."

Gibbs shook the man's hand and left the office. He collected the boys and together they went home, ate, watched some television, and then talked. Gibbs told them everything, not holding anything back.

"Tony you will be coming home with me. William, I want you to come home with me too but in the end it is up to you."

William nodded his head and looked around the house that would be sold by the end of the month. "I'll go with you."

"Let's get some sleep then boys. We go home tomorrow." Gibbs announced.

He didn't miss the happy looks coming from both the boys…his boys…

_TBC…_


	11. Dying and a visitor

_**A/N: This is a little longer then my other chapters so I hope no one minds! Please beware I did almost cry when writing this chapter! **_

Gibbs sat by his son's bedside, holding his hand. He said nothing as Ducky checked the younger man over. The ME had been kind enough to wait to check on Tony till the agent had gotten back from the office.

Gibbs hadn't wanted to go back to the office at all that day or any other day, to be honest, but as lead agent he'd had no other choice. Ducky had sent Palmer over to the hospital to sit with Tony knowing that the boy's father wasn't going to leave other wise…he was right.

-------------------------

Gibbs had stormed into the office that morning, hell bent on letting his feelings be known. Director Sheppard had been slightly more than worried about having to tell the older agent the news she had.

"Jethro, can I talk to you?" she'd asked softly.

Gibbs gave her a curt nod and followed her back to her office. His only thought was that of hoping that she didn't ask why Gibbs was so worried about Tony. The two men had kept their relationship a secret for the past number of years; he didn't want to ruin it all in one day. Thankfully that wasn't what she wanted to talk about.

"The director of the FBI called me this morning Jethro." Jen said.

"What did he want?" Gibbs demanded to know, knowing already he wasn't going to like what he was told.

"It seems the man you're after is a man that's part of an ongoing FBI investigation. The director wants the case seeing as his men have been working on it longer." She answered.

Gibbs nodded but said nothing. His mind was reeling. Under normal circumstances he'd fight for the case but now…if he gave the FBI the investigation then he wouldn't have to worry about leaving Tony or the rest of his team. The idea didn't make him happy because more then anything he wanted to take down the bastard that hurt his son.

"Three conditions," Gibbs finally stated. "I want to be kept in the loop, I want my team to be part of the take down, and I want to question the bastard that shot Tony."

Jen stared at her agent in shock. 'Did not see that coming,' she thought to herself. She wondered about it briefly but then nodded; there was no sense in causing trouble. She knew that Tony and Gibbs had a special relationship; one that couldn't be explained by anyone.

"I'll make it happen," she promised.

Gibbs nodded his head and left the director's office. He wanted to be the one to tell his team about the changes. The team took the news as well as could be expected. Ziva looked liked she wanted to kill someone, McGee looked confused, Abby had shrugged her shoulders and said nothing, her attention solely focused on the agent in the hospital. Only Ducky had understood. He smiled at his friend and gave a nod of his head showing his approval.

-------------------------------

Gibbs shook his head and brought himself back to the present.

"How is he Duck?" Gibbs asked, nervous about the response.

"We've stopped giving him the medication that put him in an induced coma. It's up to him to wake up now." Ducky answered gently.

Gibbs nodded his thanks and said nothing. Ducky excused himself from the room looking back once to give his friend a sad smile. 'Please wake up Anthony. I don't think he'll survive without you,' Ducky pleaded silently as he left the hospital.

Gibbs said nothing to the nurses that came and went into the room. They said nothing back, knowing that there was nothing they _could_ say to make the man feel better.

It was two o' clock when Gibbs phone rang for the second time that day.

"Gibbs," he answered briskly.

"It's me," the person greeted.

"Where are you?" Gibbs demanded. "I though you'd be here by now."

"We had a little delay. I'll be back at your place in the hour. Should I just meet you at the hospital?" the person asked.

"Yeah, I already had to leave him this morning. I'm not gonna leave him again." Gibbs responded.

"I'll be there soon then. Don't go scaring the nursing staff." The person advised with a smile.

Gibbs didn't respond, hanging up on the person before he could be hung up on. Gibbs turned to his son, still asleep and hooked up on machines.

"He's coming Tony," Gibbs said, clutching his son's hand tightly. "You have to wake up or else he'll never leave."

There was no response and Gibbs had to once again fight back the tears that were again threatening to fall.

-------------------------------

An hour later Tony's heart monitor started beeping wildly; nurses were soon rushing in. Someone must have called Ducky for Gibbs saw him enter the room minutes later.

"What the hell is going on now Ducky?" Gibbs demanded to know.

"Wait outside," Ducky ordered.

"NO! Damn it Duck, just tell me what's…" Gibbs started.

"OUTSIDE JETHRO!" Ducky ordered more fiercely.

Gibbs glared at his friend for a moment before allowing nurse Tammi to lead him out of the room. She gave him a sympathetic smile before going back into the room.

Gibbs stood there unblinking, watching everything that was happening. It seemed like forever before Ducky came out to talk to him.

"What happened Ducky?" Gibbs asked his voice raw with emotion; emotion he could only show his oldest and dearest friend.

"Anthony's heart is weakening. Jethro if he…" Ducky stopped, unable to keep the emotion out of his voice.

Gibbs held his breath. His heart was pounding in his ears. He knew that what ever the ME was going to say he wasn't going to like. He couldn't relax; his every muscle felling like it was going to snap.

"Jethro, if Anthony doesn't wake up soon...I fear he won't ever wake up." Ducky finally got out.

"He's but hurt worse then this before," Gibbs responded, desperate for a piece of hope.

"I know he has my friend. This time he's gotten an infection but we can't treat it the way we like due to his having an allergic reaction." Ducky explained.

Gibbs kept silent, not trusting himself to not say anything he'd regret later; his breathing became harsher. Ducky patted him on the arm and then went back into the room. He knew that Gibbs needed some time to get his emotions under check.

Hearing the door shut behind the doctor Gibbs turned and punched a wall violently. His emotions were running wild and he was no longer sure how much longer he could hold on. He could only watch helplessly as his son was seen to by others. He was on the verge of a collapse when he heard feet approaching.

"Gibbs," the person called out cautiously. "What's wrong? What happened to Tony?"

Gibbs turned and looked at the person. "He's dying William. My little boy's dying."

Gibbs suddenly stormed down the hall. As much as he wanted to William didn't follow, knowing that Gibbs needed some time alone. He stared back and forth between the man who finished raising him and the boy he considered his brother.

Ducky came back out a minute later upon seeing a man he didn't recognize standing outside the door. I sad smile came to his face when he finally realized who it was.

"William," Ducky greeted, "you came."

"I came as soon as Gibbs called me. What's going on Ducky?" William asked urgently.

Ducky explained what had happened, starting with what he knew of the raid that had caused Tony's injuries. "He needs to wake up soon William or I'm afraid he won't wake up at all."

"Is there anything I can do?" William asked, needing to do something; needing to full useful.

"Just sit with my dear boy. Talk with him; let him know you're here." Ducky answered. "Where's Jethro?"

William pointed down the hall unable to verbally answer. Ducky gave him a hug and made his way down to check on Gibbs.

------------------------------

Ducky found Gibbs sitting in the spare room he'd taken a nap in just the day before. He knew without seeing or with being told that Gibbs was at his breaking point. He shut the door and locked it before going to stand in front of the younger man.

"William is with Anthony." Ducky spoke in a calm, low voice. "It's to let go now Jethro."

"Tony needs me to be strong. I just need a minute,' Gibbs voice was thick with emotion.

"My friend, everyone needs to let go sometime." Ducky responded.

Gibbs said nothing, slightly scared that if he let go, he would never get himself back together. Ducky walked closer and laid a hand on either shoulder of the younger man.

"Jethro," Ducky said softly.

Gibbs looked up at the older man and shook his head. Ducky said nothing more, simply staring into the agent's eyes. He watched as the eyes before him filled with tears.

"I can't lose him Ducky," Gibbs said gruffly.

"I know my dear boy." Ducky responded, "I know."

That was all Gibbs needed. For the fifth time in his life, Gibbs broke down and cried.

As much as he wanted to Ducky said nothing nor did he give in to the temptation to hug the younger man. He simply waited while Gibbs cried and then got himself back under control.

"Ducky…if I lose him…" Gibbs didn't need to finish his sentence.

Ducky didn't say anything knowing there was nothing he could say. He stood there looking at the eyes that showed a soul slowly retreating into itself.

"Jethro, William is alone," Ducky's voice was gentle.

Gibbs nodded and stood up. He wouldn't leave William alone right now…not when there was still a little chance.

-----------------------

When Gibbs was ready Ducky led the way back to Tony's room where William was pleading with him.

"Come on kid, you have to wake. Gibbs called me and is so super pissed that I cam out. You can't leave me alone with him Tony. I mean it man, if you do I will so tell him who really took his car and dented it."

"Who took the car?" Gibbs asked in a mock stern voice as he entered.

"Err…hey Gibbs," William smiled.

He moved to the head of Tony's bed and in an exaggerated whisper told Tony, "You better hurry up cuz if it's my butt that's toast you will so get yours later."

Gibbs shook his head and went to give William a hug. "How was your flight?"

William shrugged and turned his attention back to Tony. He had to swallow back the tears that were threatening to fall. He couldn't and wouldn't fall apart in front of the older man.

Gibbs could see the struggle and quickly hugged the younger man to him. "It's gonna be ok Will."

William allowed his tears to fall. "How can you be so sure?"

"I gave him an order to wake up for one," Gibbs stated. "For two we've been through a lot already Will. We have to have faith that we'll make it through this."

William sat down beside Tony and could feel the bed dip more when Gibbs sat behind him. Ducky quietly left the family alone as William leaned against Gibbs and Gibbs wrapped him in a hug.

"Dad," William wondered out loud, "is he gonna wake up?"

"He has to," Gibbs answered.

Both men thought back to a time…another time when their worlds had flipped upside down and they were left holding on…hoping not to fall…

_TBC…_

_**Well? I hope you liked it! I know, I know: what about Tony? I will answer that question in 2 chapters! The next is (obviously) a flashback chapter but after that you will find out if Tony will live or die…**_


	12. 6th Flassback changes are coming

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Tony, William, it's time to get up," Gibbs yelled up the stairs. "If you're not down here in ten minutes you're going to bed an hour early tonight!"

Eight minutes later both boys were dressed and sitting at the table eating breakfast. Gibbs couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips. It had been nine months since the two boys had moved in full time with Gibbs; the first six months that been full of adjusting.

It turned out the adjusting was harder for William then it was for Tony. The two had often stayed with Gibbs before but Gibbs had set rules for Tony believing that William, a junior in college, was around 20.

Of course when Gibbs found out the truth he made a set of rules for William as well. William hadn't been pleased at the turn of events but found he didn't mind it either. He and Gibbs had a few arguments but nothing major.

Tony had, had rules set for him after he'd been suspended for fighting; rules that Gibbs enforced no matter where the younger boy was staying. Tony had minor complaints about some of the rules but he had learned to talk with Gibbs so most of the rules were talked about, some changed, and on one occasion one was taken away.

----------------------------

Gibbs was brought out of his musing by the sound of scraping chairs. Tony and William took their bowls to the kitchen and went to brush their teeth.

Gibbs made his way to the kitchen and started to clean up, waiting for the boys to come back down. He slowly washed the dishes while keeping an ear out for any problems that arising from upstairs. His mind going back to the changes of the last nine months…

_**Begin Inner Flashback**_

Gibbs had come back to work two days after he…acquired…two sons. One adopted and one not but it didn't matter to him. Mike Franks had been furious with the younger agent. Not, because of the two boys but because Gibbs hadn't told him anything of his relationship with the boys.

Three months later everything had gone back to normal when an older man walked into the bullpen.

"I'm looking for Agent Franks," The man declared with a slight accent.

Gibbs pointed to his boss. "Thank you dear man," The man nodded his thanks and made his way to Mike.

The two talked quietly for a few minutes. Gibbs watched intent when Mike took gave a forced chuckle and rubbed his head. After a few more minutes Mike stood up.

"Probie," Mike called.

Gibbs got up and made his way to his boss's desk, "Ya boss?"

"This is Doctor Mallard, the new ME," Mike introduced. "Take him on down to autopsy and then show him around."

Gibbs shook the good doctor's hand and led him to the elevator, "This way doc."

"Please Agent Gibbs, call me Ducky, all my friends do," Ducky replied following the agent into the autopsy room.

"All right Ducky," Gibbs smiled.

Gibbs did as ordered and showed the older man around the building. It wasn't until they were half way through that Gibbs realized he was still be punished by Mike. Ducky kept going with story after story until Gibbs smiled and excused himself claiming he forgot to check on something. Ducky smiled brightly and let him go, making his own way back to autopsy.

When Gibbs got back to his desk he scowled at Mike.

_**End Inner Back flash**_

"We're ready," William's voice brought Gibbs out of his musings.

"You have everything you'll need?" Gibbs asked.

William nodded, tears in his eyes, an arm wrapped around Tony's shoulders. The younger boy still looked confused and unbelieving.

"Tony, why don't you go and watch some TV; we'll be leaving in a little bit," Gibbs suggested.

Tony nodded and made his way to the living room, leaving the other two alone. William looked at the floor and there for didn't see Gibbs go to him. Gibbs brought William into a brief hug.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I don't think I can do this," the younger man admitted.

"You'll be fine," Gibbs assured him. "He'll take care of you. Listen to him and remember to stay with him. If you get separated you find the most public place you're near and wait. If a lot of people leave you leave with them. Remember, he will find you."

"I promise," William responded. "Dad…"

Gibbs eyes went wide. Tony had been calling dad since shortly after he moved in. Gibbs had told William that he could call him what ever he wanted. William called him Gibbs and lately Jethro. Dad was new.

"Tony and I are gonna be fine William; I promise you. We'll get you home again," Gibbs promised. "Go watch TV with your brother; he'll be here soon."

William nodded and left to sit with Tony while he could. Gibbs stayed in the kitchen, anger filling his body. His oldest boy was leaving and it was all DiNozzo Senior's fault. The phone ringing made him jump.

"He's here," the person on the end told him. Gibbs hung up the phone and from a window watched as the man who had left five months ago came up his walkway. He opened the door before the man had a chance to knock or ring the door bell.

"Mike…" Gibbs voice trailed off.

_**Begin 2**__**nd**__** Inner Flash Back**_

A month after Ducky had joined NCIS everything had started to go down hill for the team. The group had left more cases open then they closed, something that would haunt Gibbs later in life.

And then Mike found proof that a bombing would take place in Khobar, Saudi Arabia at a US military base. Mike tried to push his superiors into listening to him, gathering evidence and putting his entire focus on the bombing.

Two days after Mike's initial report to his superiors 19 U.S. servicemen and one Saudi were killed in the Khobar Towers bombing. Mike couldn't do anything.

Mike had left the director's office in storm. He couldn't understand why they wouldn't listen to him. To say he was shocked by his superiors' display of carelessness was an understatement. In truth, he no longer trusted the government to which he was employed.

Mike entered the bullpen where Gibbs was waiting, standing by his desk. He went behind his desk and pulled out his gun and badge.

"They should have listened to you," Gibbs voice cut through his thoughts.

"Yeah but they also had to do what they thought was right probie," Mike countered.

"They'll listen to you from now on," Gibbs tried to grin.

"No probie…they'll listen to you from now on." Mike again countered.

"What…" Gibbs started but was stopped when Mike came from around his desk.

"You'll do probie," Mike handed Gibbs his gun and badge.

Mike walked away, Gibbs stared after him; his mouth slightly dropped open. He could do nothing but watch as Mike entered the elevator and disappeared.

Gibbs never knew where Mike went after he left the building. When he went to check on the older man, Mike was gone.

_**End 2**__**nd**__** Inner Flash Back**_

Ten minutes after Mike had come he was standing with William at his side. Gibbs hadn't known where Mike had gone and he still didn't know. All he knew was that after everything had come down Mike had shown up at NCIS and offered his help. Now he was there to take William back with him to where ever he lived. Gibbs knew William couldn't be in better hands.

"Listen to Mike and stay close to him," Gibbs ordered. "If anything happens, I'll be on the first plane out."

"I know dad," William reassured the older man. "Take care of Tony and yourself; promise?"

"I promise," Gibbs replied, slinking an arm over Tony's shoulders.

"Behave for dad, ok Tony?" William asked turning his attention to the youngest in the room.

"I will," Tony answered, allowing tears to fall.

"I've got it from here probie," Mike said gruffly.

"It's all yours boss," Gibbs replied, giving William one final hug before taking a step back. "Come on Tony."

Gibbs led the way out of the house with Tony's hand in his. Behind them the door closed. Gibbs and Tony knew when they came back later that night the house would be empty and there would be no signs of William or William's existence.

_**A/N: All parts regarding Mike leaving are true! I looked it up and found out why. The info regarding those that died during the bombing are also true**_

_**A/N2: Before I get any more death threats…in the next chapter you will find out: 1.) Why William had to disappear and 2.) If Tony will survive or will his family mourns him. **_

_**A/N3: I hope you all liked cuz this was a killer chapter!**_


	13. Can't Lose You

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting!!**_

_**WARNING: This chapter contains a spanking!! If you don't like please don't read the Minnie Flash Back I have written into this chapter! Thank you!**_

Gibbs woke up hearing William thrashing about in his made shift bed on the floor. He stepped over to the younger man and knelt down.

"Wake up Will," Gibbs shook his shoulders.

William woke up with a start and looked into the worried eyes of the man who raised him. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Gibbs sat down on the floor, his back against a wall, "You didn't."

He didn't say anything else but William knew that Gibbs was waiting for him to talk.

"It always starts when I get that fu…freaking stupid package." William bit back the curse words wanting to spew forward. "I still can't believe he gave the lawyer a package to give to me should he die. I thought we were done with him."

Gibbs shrugged, "The files were his style though I admit I'm surprised he gave them up."

William laughed at that and rolled his eyes. He had been just as surprised when he'd received a package of files shortly after his eighteenth birthday. He hadn't understood any of the files until Gibbs explained them later. With that one package from a deceased DiNozzo Senior the money laundering case that had introduced Tony to Gibbs was solved.

"I never thank you for getting me out," William all but whispered. "I never actually believed they'd come after me until…"

Gibbs clenched his jaw to keep from spewing his anger. He could still remember that day. Word had leaked that William had given the files to cops and Gibbs knew that it meant trouble. He'd tried to talk William to going away for a little while but William wouldn't leave.

Then on William's last day for exams a shot was taken…one that came within an inch of actually hitting the young man. Gibbs had been livid and after didn't give William a chance to turn down suggestion of leaving. Mike had called up and come two days later to take William back to Mexico with him.

"You never have to thank me," Gibbs finally ground out.

William smiled and lay back down. Gibbs pulled himself from up off the floor and sat down on the chair by Tony's bedside, taking his son's hand in his.

------------------------------------------

Gibbs never fell back to sleep after his talk with William. William himself fell into a restless sleep and finally re-opened his eye two hours later, too tired to try and fall back to sleep yet again.

Gibbs stood and stretched before reaching a hand out to help the younger man off the floor.

"Should I ask how you slept?" Gibbs asked sarcastically.

"Would you like me to lie?" William shot back.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow causing the younger man to blush and turn his attention back to his brother.

"Tony if I get into trouble so help me…" William let his threat hang in the air.

Gibbs shook his head, "If he doesn't wake up he's gonna be in more trouble then he was his first year of college."

William grinned, "I don't think I've heard this story. What'd he do?"

"D and D," Gibbs answered with a frown, remembering the night clearly.

William's eyes about bulged out of his head, "He broke your number one rule!"

Gibbs gave him an impassive look before allowing himself to drift back to that day.

_**Minnie Flash Back**_

Gibbs was a strict but loving (and doting though he'd never admit it) dad to Tony. In the years since the adoption Tony had never gotten into much trouble. It had helped that Gibbs was willing to modify rules to fit his son's age; though Tony did end up up-ended over his dad's lap several times.

The one rule that Gibbs had promised would not change was no drinking before he was twenty – one and even then no drinking and driving. Having seen the effects of drinking and driving Tony didn't see himself having a problem with that.

Tony had been in college for all of eight months when Gibbs phone rang.

"Gibbs," He answered.

Gibbs listened as the cop on the other told him that they had his son in the station for drunk driving. They weren't charging him but wondered if he couldn't come and pick him up. As it was a holiday weekend the cops figured a stay at home was what Tony needed. They were right; Tony was homesick but had been too afraid to admit it.

Gibbs drove all the way down to Columbus, Ohio to pick up his wayward son. When they got home Gibbs didn't say anything as he ushered Tony to bed. It wasn't until the next day that Gibbs went to his son's room.

"The first rule I set in place when you went to college was don't drink until you're of age and when you are, not to drink and drive. Was I unclear when I set the rule?"

"No," Tony answered quietly wishing he was any where else but where he was.

"Did you not understand my rule? Was your life in danger if you didn't drink and drive? Did you decide you wanted to end your life?" Gibbs threw off question after question each of which Tony answered in the negative.

Gibbs nodded when he was done. Without speaking he pulled Tony up and sat in his stead. Without warning he brought Tony over his lap and landed his first swat. Tony flinched and just barely held in the yelp. His thin jogging pants offering no protection from the swats his father was raining down.

**SWAT** "You" **SWAT** "do not" **SWAT** "drink" **SWAT** "and drive" **SWAT** "ever." **SWAT** "You" **SWAT** "certainly" **SWAT** "do not" **SWAT** "drink" **SWAT** "until" **SWAT** "you are" **SWAT** of legal" **SWAT** "age;" **SWAT** "do" **SWAT** "you" **SWAT** "under" **SWAT** "stand?" **SWAT**

Tony nodded trying his hardest to not cry out. After all he was eighteen and man and a man did not cry. Unfortunately for him, Gibbs had never allowed a non verbal response.

Tony was tipped forward and Gibbs brought his hand down on the tender under curve. By the fourth swat he couldn't stop the yelp from coming out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry dad!" **SWAT** "Please!" **SWAT**

"Do" **SWAT** "you" **SWAT** "under" **SWAT** "stand?" **SWAT**

"Y-yes, sir," Tony cried out, going limp over his dad's lap.

Gibbs finished with four more swats and flipped Tony the right way, hugging him close.

"I can't lose you Tony," Gibbs informed him.

_**End Minnie Flash Back**_

William shook his head before taking Tony's hand in his own. "You never do anything the easy way do you?"

Gibbs looked down at the still form and leaned to look at Tony's face. "I cannot lose you Tony."

-----------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Ducky entered the room. "How is our boy doing?"

"He made it through the night," Gibbs answered.

"Let us see if there is anymore progress," Ducky responded.

Ducky checked Tony over. He gave Gibbs a grim shake of his head as he went out in search for coffee.

"Dad…" William looked over at Gibbs with tear filled eyes.

In that moment Gibbs felt like he couldn't breathe. He gave a sad smile to his oldest before looking out the door. "I think I need some coffee."

He was halfway down the hall when he heard a sound that stopped his heart.

"DAAAAD!!!!!!" William shouted loud enough to be heard across the floor.

Gibbs turned back and ran to the room. What greeted him was a sight to behold.

Staring up at him with innocent eyes was Tony…awake…

_TBC…_

_**A/N2: One more chapter my friends! I can't thank all of you enough for following me in my first long fic journey. Please note I have a POLL up right now so please go vote! **_


	14. EPILOGUE

_**A/N: WOW! My first long fic is over…what can I say! This fic has had: 48,317 hits and 263 reviews. You guys are AWESOME! **_

_**Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review my story! It has been a privilege to write this. **_

_**To those of you who have reviewed every chapter I can not thank you enough!**_

_**To those who are reading BOTH of my NCIS fics you have my deepest gratitude!**_

_**With that…here it is all…MY LAST CHAPTER!! **_

**EPILOGUE:**

"Can I go home now?" Tony whined.

"No," Gibbs answered gruffly.

"But dad," Tony started.

"Not another word," Gibbs ordered with a raised eyebrow. "You're not going home until Ducky says you can."

"But I feel fine," Tony protested.

Gibbs glared at his son hoping to subdue him but, as usual, it didn't work. Tony simply stared defiantly back him.

It had been two weeks since Tony had opened his eyes beating the odds the doctor's, minus Ducky, had laid for his survival. Gibbs had sat by his son's side every day, leaving only long enough to shower and change.

Nothing could drag him away...not even the capture of the man who shot Tony. No, Gibbs had allowed Ziva to handle that interrogation. He had wanted to handle it himself but Tony, though awake, was still on a ventilator and had hung onto his hand.

Ziva had smiled like it was Christmas. Abby's eyes had all but popped out of her head before she smiled in a way that reminded the team to never get on her bad side. McGee looked from his boss to Ziva and then quietly reminded her not to do anything illegal less the man get off on a technicality; not that the man wasn't going to jail for a long time already but McGee wanted one of those reasons to be Tony.

Gibbs thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the hospital door being opened.

"Everything alright," William inquired noting Tony's sour expression and Gibbs look of irritation.

"I want to go home," Tony sulked.

"You just woke up," William exclaimed giving the younger man a look of disbelief.

"I feel fine," Tony all but growled.

Gibbs stood up and smirked, "Ok, you sure you're ready to go home?"

"Yes," Tony reassured his dad.

"Good," Gibbs launched. "When we get home you can explain to me what really happened to my car and then William can explain why he told Mike."

Both boys paled. Gibbs held in his smile and settled on a scowl. Tony broke the silence.

"You told him!"

"Of course not," William replied indignantly, "I threatened _you_ I'd tell him. I just didn't realize he was standing at the door."

"If I were able to get off this bed without fear of him deciding I'm not too old to get sp…err…you know, I'd seriously hurt you." Tony replied through clenched teeth.

"Yeah well," William mumbled, "by the looks of it I'm already in trouble; might as well bring you with me."

Tony rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. He glanced up at his dad and tilted his head. 'Oh yeah, he's serious,' Tony mused to himself.

"I'll go get your papers," Gibbs started for the door.

"NO," the boys exclaimed as one.

Gibbs turned around slowly and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm tired," Tony stated, pressing the button that made the upper half of the bed flatten. He rolled onto his side before thinking better of it and lying back on his back.

Tony fell asleep to the conversation between his dad and brother.

"I didn't call Mike," William reassured Gibbs.

"Then how did he know?" Gibbs inquired.

"I was at his place when you called," William started to explain…

----------------------------------------------

Tony woke up almost two hours later. He immediately looked around and spotted only William.

"Is he here?"

William started to laugh, "Ducky took him down to get some coffee."

Tony sighed, "I still can't believe you told him."

"I didn't tell him, he over heard me threaten you that I'd tell him," William reminded the younger boy.

"What do you think he'd do if I told him I was the one who drove his car and broke the mirror by hitting a mailbox?" Tony asked theoretically.

"Do you really want to know?" William laughed.

"Nope, but there is one thing I'd love to know." Tony smirked.

William raised any eye brow in silent question.

"What he'd do to you if he found out you lied to him."

"Make sure neither of you sat for the rest of the day," answered a gruff voice.

"H-hi dad," Tony stuttered.

William looked up at the older man and then looked out the window before turning to look at Tony.

"If I jump now would he make it down before me?"

Tony burst out laughing while Gibbs shook his head. He sat down by Tony's bed and smiled. It had been a while since he'd heard Tony laughed and to be hones there were times he didn't think he'd ever hear it again.

Gibbs sat back and listened to both boys tease one another. He sighed in content.

For the rest of the day, long after William had left to go to his own home, he watched over his son. He watched his son throw his head back in laughter during a funny part of a show. He watched his son flirt shamelessly with the female nursing staff. He watched his son scarf down half of a large pizza. He watched his son scowl at the proffered pain medicine. He watched his son fall into a peaceful sleep…one he would awake from come morning.

Gibbs stood and walked to his son's bed side. He leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, glad to be able to do that simple act. He made his way back to his chair and brought it closer to the bed. The pillow and blanket Nurse Tammi had brought were still on the desk so Gibbs picked them up and as with the first night he made a make shift bed with two chairs.

He 'lay' down and took Tony's hand in his knowing that his son always slept better when in the hospital holding his hand.

Gibbs gave a sigh of contentment as he watched Tony sleep, "My son."

**THE END**


End file.
